Elessar's Journal
Elessar's Journal is an autobiography written by Elessar. Book One Entry One: Meeting Triskelle. September 13, 1889 It was an average, boring day. I lived in the province of Mhic Lionnai, off the coast, on a small island. I was on a fishing trip for my village, along with my sister, Autumn. My father had recently left the village, along with the rest of the men of the village, to fight in a war in what is now Pengolia, quelling the uprisings. While fishing, we accidentally steered our canoe into a rip current. This stuff happened all the time, I wasn't worried. Just my luck, it got crushed in between the ice flows. I didn't do anything, and I blamed Autumn for it. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING NATURE DOES ITSELF? I AM TIRED OF YOU, OFF PLAYING 'SOLDIER BOY', WHILE I AM STUCK AT THE VILLAGE, WASHING YOUR SWEATY CLOTHES! WHEN ANYTHING GOES WRONG, YOU BLAME ME! ME... ME!!! WELL IF YOU'RE THE WARRIOR WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING??" She yelled very angrily about my inconsiderate behaviour. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT SONG!" was my only response. Autumn was gifted with magic, and I was not. She didn't realise she was involountarily using it, and caused a massive crack in an iceberg behind us. A blue penguin a few years older than me jumped out. At first I thought he was an enemy, because I whacked him in the beak with a stick. Autumn took it and hit me with the stick. The weird blue penguin stood up, and slapped me. I apologised, and he offered to escort us home. He had water magic, so he created a wave for us to ride back. He told us his name, "Triskelle", and we told him ours. Entry Two: The Attack on the Village. September 14, 1889 As I was saying earlier, their has been some rebellions in what is now Pengolia going on. I guess they were really getting serious, since they decided to send a seige to the Islands around Mhic Lionnai. Our village was about to be attacked by a huge warship bearing the largest fish catapults I had ever laid eyes on. Well, let's hope all those days of "playing soldier boy" have payed off. I stood up on the snow wall I had built around the village. I was ready to meet them. Well, I failed. The boat pushed the wall down and I fell backwards. Our new friend Triskelle stood up, and used magic to defeat them. I thought he was only novice, considering he was only the equivilant of twenty in normal Penguin years. I was wrong. He had alot of potentiol. He said he had to leave soon. I told him I'd go with him. Entry Three: The Adventure Begins. September 15, 1889. Triskelle and I packed lightly, only what we needed. Autumn asked me where we were going, and I told her that I was escorting Triskelle to Capital. We took my canoe, which Triskelle had fixed with magic. We sailed for hours, and made it to the mainland of the Antarctic Peninsula, near modern day Shiverpool. Triskelle, who was napping the last few hours, informed me we missed the Weddell current and we went the wrong way. This was extremely frustrating. We turned around, and slowly sailed across Weddell. As we passed my home island, I could hear Auttumn yelling and screaming punctuation marks, since she probobly knew I wasn't just escorting his to Capital. Entry Four: I didn't know GIRLS could be warriors! September 27, 1889. We were sailing slowly across Weddell. Triskelle was indicating my lack of navigational skills. I sail the canoe to a small island nearby, to take a rest. Triskelle also told me I was taking too many detours and breaks, which we couldn't afford if we were to get to Ard Mhaca soon. Suddenly, we were ambushed by a group of mysterious warriors. They tied us to a pole, and covered cloth over our eyes. After they removed the cloth, I made a smart remark on how we couldn't have been beaten by girls. Should've held my tounge. Luckily, Triskelle, I don't know how, convinced them to let us go. He was talking in Penguinian. I didn't, so I couldn't understand what he was saying. We then learned that we are on modern-day Isle Royale. Triskelle enjoyed a delicious meal of desserts and treats, charitably given from the town while I lied on the floor, angry because I was bested by females. I went to their trainging room and asked if they wanted to see some of my moves. I was the head warrior of my village. I tried to demonstrate my skills, but I was brought down by their leader, Luce. I simply stated I was going easy on her, but I ultimately failed again, being tied flipper to foot and swung to the ground. I left out of embaressment. Triskelle told me "It's best to admit mistakes and restore honour". Well, he hasn't been wrong about this kinda stuff before, so why not? I returned to the training area and bowed before Luce, and I admitted I would be honoured to be trained by her. She made sure I wouldn't care to be trained by a girl. I accepted the fact that I said some rude things before, and apologised. She agrees if I undergo all their traditions. ..That meant all of them. EVEN THEIR GIRLY DRESSES! I complained about being in a dress and Luce called it a symbol of honour and bravery. Triskelle then waddles by, giggling, "Hey Elessar...nice dress." Luce began training me in the art of their kind of fighting. After a little while of training, I started to understand the form but inevitably chucked my weapon out the door. Luce laughs, saying it is not about strength. It is about using your opponent's force against them and to wait until the right moment to strike. I then knocked her down, Luce, who was embarrassed, says it was on purpose. Then she admits she was knocked down and asked me to try it again. The town was attacked by those lower penguin rebels. Triskelle decides that we should leave, since we seem to atract the rebels. Luce urged me to hurry and leave, but I said I wouldn't leave her, at least not without an apology. Luce asks why and I explained I treated her like a girl instead of a warrior. Luce kissed me, and told me that she is a warrior but a girl, too. Triskelle and I leave the town as it is being set on fire, and the rebels pursue us. Triskelle used his water magic to put the fire out, and murmured "Farewell, Yavanna." I have no clue why we are always being attacked and chased. Hopefully, I will find out soon. It's probobly Triskelle's magic. Entry Five: Triskelle Tells All. October 4, 1889. We were slowly sailing along. We had almost reached the coast of Ard Mhaca. Then it came to me. Who WAS this Triskelle, why are these "mercenaries" trying to capture/and or harm us, and where were we going??? I asked Triskelle. He sighed and was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke. "It's kinda complicated. You see, I am bound to receive an Amulet. Water amulet." I didn't believe in the amulets. "The life of a keeper is a dangerous one." He said. "The Blackwold Brigands," Triskelle said, changing the subject. I knew the Brigands. Remnants of Opacus followers, bent on conquering the Continent. They raided our village a few times. They were based in the province of Dene Suline, now called Pengolia. "They want to capture me. I am supposed to be 'valuble' or something." He sighed and bowed his head. "I am afraid I have told you too much, yet there is more to it." I asked him what his quest was. "To defend the Confederacy and Arda. I must get to Ard Mhaca, to warn the Premier and Chief, Theongel." I didn't have a clue what threat the brigands were, since they just basicly steal a bit of gold here and there. But I'd heard of Theongal. "I've told you all I can. Now we must rest; we will be in Ard Mhaca by morning." I had to think about this. Blackwold Brigands? Amulets? Magic? Chiefs? Anchient cities? Too much for me to handle. Entry Six: We Reach Ard Mhaca. October 5 - October 7, 1889. The next morning, we reached Ard Mhaca. We pulled in at a small town, but no one was friendly enough to tell us where Southton (the provencial capital) was. We walked down the Jadis River for a few hours. Over two hundred kilometres later, someone let us hop a ride on their ferry and sailed us to Southton. I started to get cranky. Triskelle tried to soothe the situation remarking that they are all tired and cranky as a result of walking and sailing two days straight. The ferry guy dropped us off about one hundred kilometres away from Southton. Just as I had doubts of ever finding Southton, we were ambushed by Water Guards (Guards that use Water Magic). Triskelle told them about himself and why he needed to speak to Theongel. They let us in. Entry Seven: Southton. October 8 - October 10, 1889. I was touring the city by gondala, while Triskelle was speaking with the Chief. Southton is built on a small island in the lake where all three rivers meet, and is built like Arda. While in the gondola, I saw Vesper, and I immediately fell in love with her. Outside the great palace of the Provencial Capital, Triskelle and I are celebrated as family from Arda and Mhic Lionnai. The 16th birthday of the Princess, Vesper, is also celebrated, coming of marrying age. I was far more interested in the food to realise she was sitting next to me. I broke an awkward silence by telling her that back in my tribe I was "kind of like a prince myself". I really was, considering I was the only male over the age of ten and I was head warrior. Triskelle heard my "statement", and asked me what I was the prince of. I told him alot of things and he was rudely interrupting my conversation. This was embaressing. I told her I'd be in town for a while, and I asked if I would "do an activity" with me. Bad pickup line. She laughed, and said she would love too. I made plans to meet her on a bridge on the canal. I met her on the bridge, and gave her a carved fish, a common gift given in the islands, which she mistook for a polar bear. However, Vesper told me that she made a mistake inviting me there and ran away, leaving me devastated, and I threw the carving in the water. I met with Triskelle later in my quarters, who is also unhappy with his situation. I was confused and upset by Vesper's mixed messaged and Triskelle was upset that the Chief wouldn't take his word. The Chief told me my Grandmother was from here, and left because of an arranged marraige to his father. Triskelle understood that she refused to let her customs rule her life, which he then clarified for me. For some odd reason, this revalation made Vesper burst into tears and run away. I followed her and found her on the bridge we met at. She wept softly while I told her I wanted nothing from her, but to tell her she is beautiful and that he never thought she would notice a guy like me. She told me I didn't understand: but I told her I beleived I did: she is a princess and I was just an islander and a peasent. I turned to leave, but Vesper kissed me, which made me happy but extremely confused. She explained she had fallen for me, but we cannot be together, and not for the reason I think. She sadly pulled down the furs near about her neck to reveal a Engagement Necklace, and explained that she was married to a warrior, Lahn. She apologised, and left me alone on the bridge. Entry Eight: The Brigands Attack Southton. October 11, 1889. The Brigand Captain, Shaow, launched an attack on Southton. I wasn't in Southton, I was on the river with Vesper. We were about to kiss, when soot began to fall. It meant Blackwold Brigands were coming. I had to rush back with Vesper quickly. The city began to prepare to defen itself as we got back. I volounteeres on a dangerous mission to infiltrate the brigand's fleet. As the walls of the prestige city begin to fall, Triskelle feels the duty to prevent the city from being destroyed. However, he finds that against such a vast fleet, he does not stand a chance and retreats in exhaustion. After some critical remarks from me during a briefing (mainly about the Blackwold Brigand uniforms), Chief Theongal decides to have him advise Lahn, the leader of the infiltration mission and Vesper's forced-fiance. Lahn turns out to be a complete jerk, or a "self-absorbed weasel" as Triskelle puts it, who has a greater interest in rising in rank than Vesper herself. We got into fight and Theongel pulled me off the mission. I was angry at first until he tole me the real reason: to protect Vesper. After I came out of the armoury, I noticed that Triskelle had been taken by the Brigands. Just then, he was saved by the timely arrival of myself, Vesper, and a few other warriors. Triskelle and the brigand captian battle. Triskelle was losing, but due to the moon coming up, Triskelle easily defeated him in a matter of seconds. Shaow had reached the Chief's Palace before us, and held Theongal hostage. Vesper and Triskelle quickly defeated him, though Vesper had been hurt badly. I felt so guilty. I had failed my task to defend her. Luckily, Triskelle healed her. Vesper was to receive the Amulet of Shadow now. She was shocked, but her Father said he knew her destiny ever since she was a chick. She had been took to Arda and bathed in the Spirit Oasis, which turned her hair white, feathers grey, and saved her life, but gave her the powers of shadow. Not for evil though, for good. I asked Vesper if she would come with us, now that our task was fuffilled, Triskelle had saved Antarctica from the Blackwold Brigands. She said no, with a tear in her eye, she must stay and receive her Shadow Training. Triskelle was to receive the Water Amulet now, so he would stay here and receive his Water training. I was going to be alone again at home, "defending" the village, until my destiny unfolds, if I have one. Vesper gave me a goodbye kiss as I left to go back home, and Triskelle waved goodbye, all teary-eyed. If they ever needed me, they would know where to find me, I said as I sailed off on my small canoe, back to the small island village in Mhic Lionnai. Category:Stories Category:Journals